


Conflict of Interest

by peridotsarelongterm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accents, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cardiophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doctor Kink, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hook-Up, I guess there’s a little plot here, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, still pretty PWP though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsarelongterm/pseuds/peridotsarelongterm
Summary: You, the Reader, just joined Starfleet and are finding the service challenging and tempting in ways you’d never predicted.Fortunately, your CO is a pretty understanding guy. :)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/You, Leonard “Bones” McCoy/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to the inventors of holodeck technology, I know they deserve better.

The first time you’d used the brand-new “holodeck” in Recreation Room 10, the first of its kind in Starfleet, you’d been thoroughly impressed. It had been for a training exercise — a simulation of an avalanche in the polar regions of Rigel X — and the instructor had been very eager to impress on everyone what a privilege it was to be among the first officers to benefit from this new type of training, which could be done even in the farthest reaches of deep space. Even though it was still somewhat experimental and something of a prototype, you’d never seen anything like it, and you felt extremely fortunate to be one of the first officers to see it. 

The second time you’d used it, this time for a simulated hike in Yosemite, you’d been similarly awed. It wasn’t until your third visit, when you’d gone as part of a meditation group and overheard a couple of junior engineering officers toward the back snickering about other potential, less professional uses, that you’d gotten the idea that had started all of this and completely changed your entire experience of being on a starship.

You’d had your degree in nursing for a while, but you’d joined Starfleet only fairly recently, and this was your first time officially serving on active duty and in space. For the next 8 months, you’d be practicing medicine on the USS Enterprise, the best known of all the big, _Constitution_ -class starships. The ship was en route to Quadrant 904, its current mission being the transport of settlers from Deneva to Beta VI, a new Federation colony. This being more of a peacetime mission, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for you to ease into the service while gaining some valuable general experience that you could apply on whatever future missions you were assigned to.

One thing you hadn’t been prepared for, though, was how several months in deep space would actually feel once you got out far enough. There was something about the monotony of endless stretches of darkness in a star desert that felt incredibly isolating, in spite of the fact that because of its mission, the Enterprise was carrying about 20% more passengers than usual.

There was also the matter of your libido.

One of the unfortunate side effects of the contraception required for starship service was that, at least for you, it tended to increase desire instead of dampening it. To make matters worse, you’d recently ended a long-term relationship, so you couldn’t even count on late-night dirty talk sessions or pictures from a long-distance significant other. Also, due to the fact that the ship was so packed, you were having to share your quarters with a roommate who just so happened to suffer from insomnia, leaving you few to no opportunities to even practice “self-care.”

And then, worst of all, was your new boss.

You’d heard plenty about Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy before you’d signed on with the Enterprise. His impressive achievements, as well as how grouchy he was and the high standards he had for his staff. No one had told you about those beautiful blue eyes, though, or the way he’d smile when he was in a better mood, and when they’d mentioned he was from the South, you couldn’t have guessed how much it would affect you when he ran on about “bah-ologeh” and “vahruses.” Worst of all were those rare occasions when he was exhausted after a long shift and would address you as “my dear.” It wasn’t long before you realized that you were dealing with a full-blown crush on not just your commanding officer, but one of the top surgeons in Starfleet.

Each of these complications would have been bearable by itself. Even two wouldn’t have been all that bad. But taken all together, they were making each shift harder to get through than the last and your first starship assignment almost unbearable.

You’d considered a casual hookup to work out some of the tension; there were at least a couple of crewmen who you knew would gladly help you out. It seemed unlikely, though, that you’d be able to do anything like that without it getting all around the ship. If it came down to it, you didn’t really want your crush finding about any talents you had in that area from some loudmouthed redshirt.

So, it was really only a matter of time before those crewmen joking about using the holodeck for “self-care” would seem less gross and more like not only a valid option, but maybe even a necessary solution. It had been weeks, these feelings weren’t going anywhere, and you definitely weren’t about to throw yourself at your boss. Yes, it was inappropriate as hell to do this there, and if you were found out, you’d likely be in all kinds of trouble. At the rate you were going, though, you wouldn’t need long, and if questioned about why you’d gone by yourself, you could probably just say you were meditating again.

One evening, after coming back from a double shift to find your roommate in the middle of one of her sleepless cleaning sprees, you finally cracked. Just one time, you told yourself. Just to blow off some steam and get this need out of your system so you wouldn’t embarrass yourself when _you_ were exhausted after a shift. Timidly, you signed the room out for 15 minutes (that would be more than enough time, as pent up as you were) and walked over to the console in the center of the room. You scrolled through the list of template scenarios — forest, mountain lake, cityscape — and settled on a picturesque beach with plenty of rock formations you could hide behind, just in case someone _did_ get past the passcode on the door and manage to interrupt you. Taking a deep breath, you shook your head at yourself and hit the “ok” button.  
  


~~~~~

Unprofessional though it may have been, your “solution” ultimately worked out and you didn’t get caught. The rest of that day and the next had been much less stressful, and you’d been able to focus much more easily on work. Your roommate’s midnight pacing didn’t irritate you as badly as usual, and you’d even managed to swing an extended shift with your crush without losing too much of your focus to daydreams.

Unfortunately, one part of the plan hadn’t worked out as you’d expected — the part where you’d figured once would be all you’d need. It wasn’t long at all before the need returned, even stronger, since now you knew there was a viable relief valve. As the days wore on, the same stressors started accumulating again. You weren’t at all proud of yourself, but you’d availed yourself once more since, and tonight, you were going for a third round, having just come from a shift where, tired and in an adorably bad mood, the CMO had unfastened his uniform top in a way that let a good shoulder’s worth of his black undershirt peek out.

This time, you chose the forest lake/waterfall simulation. Not that it really mattered for your purposes, but you figured that if anyone asked why you were going there so much, you could just explain that you were checking each simulation out. You threw your things down hurriedly, leaned up against the wall between two “trees,” and started what you’d come there to do.

“Y/N?” a voice asked. “Are you in here? Are you ready to...oh my God.”

“Dammit, doesn’t anyone knock around here?” you yelled before you realized who it was.

For fuck’s sake. It was Janice Rand, the captain’s yeoman and one of your best friends on board. You’d completely forgotten you were meeting her for drinks tonight in Lounge 6, and as resourceful as she was, of course she’d somehow known exactly where to look for you. Thank God you hadn’t actually taken anything off, although it was still absolutely clear as day what you’d been up to anyway. Your friend was staring at you, completely shocked and visibly squicked out by her discovery.

“Y/N...?”

“Look, I know what this probably looks like, and....um....” your voice trailed off as you tried and failed to think of a more palatable explanation.

“Oh my God, Y/N. Do you have approval for this?”

“What the hell kind of approval would I get for _this_? You think I’m going to ask Chapel to arrange an official solo date for me on Federation property?”

Janice frowned. She wasn’t much of a fan of sarcasm.

“Look, I’m sorry, Janice. I just...please don’t tell, okay?” you begged. “I know it’s weird and gross, but I can’t take it anymore! Johnson never leaves the room or sleeps, at least anytime I’m there, and we’re on such strict water rations in the showers. You don’t know what it’s like working around him all day! If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was teasing me.”

Janice’s eyes widened by an order of magnitude and her jaw dropped at that last part, as she realized who you were talking about.

“Wait, you have a thing for...?” You nodded. She was looking at you like she wasn’t sure which was more bizarre, what you’d just been up to or the fact that you were hot and bothered over McCoy of all people.

“Oh, _wow_. I really don’t know what to say. I won’t tell. I do really think you should do something about it if you have it that bad for him, though. It’d be better than...this.”

“Ha! No way. I doubt he even knows who I am anyway. And if he does, I’m sure he’s got way better things _and_ people to do.”

Janice shrugged. She was pretty sure that would solve a lot of problems for both you and the CMO. You seemed embarrassed enough, though, and to tell the truth, so was she. She quickly changed the subject. “Well, listen, are you still up for drinks? Maybe some karaoke? It sounded like Nyota was already getting them started in the lounge.”

“Sure, that sounds great.” You were no longer nearly as eager for the other kind of relief as you were to just get away from this humiliating moment. The two of you left the rec room and each headed back to your quarters to change. Half an hour and a few Risian mai-tais later, you’d almost forgotten the embarrassment from earlier and the fact that you’d told Janice about your crush.

She hadn’t, though.  
  


~~~~~

It was Sunday evening, and McCoy was in Kirk’s quarters, enjoying a long-delayed drink-and-bullshit session. Or at least awaiting one, as soon as Kirk got through with his yeoman. The main topic of conversation at the moment was the send-off party for the colonists, which as usual, had fallen mostly upon Janice to plan until the captain decided he wanted to add his last-minute input.

“I still don’t see why they can’t use the arboretum. The buffet and drinks would go over here. It leaves plenty of room for the band right here.”

“Sir, we really need to use the promenade deck. I’ve spoken to the Dolman. They need the extra space for their ceremonial dances. They won’t disembark until they’ve gone through the proper preparations, they consider it extremely bad fortune.”

“Ah. Well, alright, proceed with what you’d planned then, I suppose. Just make sure it’s thoroughly cleaned up after. We’re picking up Admiral Sheffield the next day, and he’s very particular about any kind of mess near his quarters.”

“Should be a good time,” McCoy observed. “These Denevans take celebration very seriously. Dancing, and, er...other pleasures are a cornerstone of their culture.” McCoy turned mischievous eyes on Janice, who blushed.

“Oh, indeed,” Kirk agreed. “You going to join in the festivities, Yeoman?” he teased.

“Oh, no sir,” she laughed. “I haven’t even done any Earth dancing in months. I’ve probably forgotten how at this point.”

“Well, you could always get some practice in one of those holograph simulations. Maybe set up a good-looking instructor to walk you through the steps?”

“Just what kind of practice are you recommending here, Jim?” McCoy teased.

Janice laughed. “You two are as bad as Y/LN.” She instantly realized her mistake, and panicked as Kirk looked up at her. “What do you mean, Yeoman?”

“Oh. Nothing, sir. Oh, by the way, here are those ship manifests you asked for.”

“Thank you, Yeoman. Now what’s this about--”

“I’ll also need you to sign off on these bills of lading.”

“Yeoman--”

“Now, I’ll be right back with your dietary salad that Dr. McCoy ordered. I hope the vinaigrette is alright, the replicator is out of diet ranch.” She turned to flee as gracefully as possible.

“Blast it, I don’t care about salad, Yeoman. I want to know what you meant about Y/LN. Especially since you keep dodging the question.”

“Sir, please,” Janice begged, looking back and forth between Kirk and McCoy. “She made me promise not to tell...” She stopped herself, realizing that only made it sound all the more interesting.

“Yeoman, answer my question. That’s an order.”

“Can I at least tell you privately, sir?”

“No, I think I’d like to hear this, too,” McCoy said, quirking an eyebrow.

Kirk nodded. “Seeing as how she’s under McCoy, I agree.”

Janice blushed, thinking about just how much you probably wished that were the case literally. “Sir, I--” Janice sighed deeply, knowing she was screwed. “It’s really nothing. Y/LN was having a problem, and she...well, she used the new holodeck room to solve it. Very simple, really. Now, let me go get you that salad.”

“I see. What kind of problem.”

“Sir...”

“Go on.”

“A um...personal problem, sir. Please don’t make me specify.”

“Sorry, yeoman. Go on.”

“Well...” Janice was beet red at this point. “I guess it’s kind of like cabin fever, but...”

“Yes?”

Janice cringed miserably. “Well, with...other needs.”

“Other needs?”

Janice looked down.

Kirk’s eyebrows shot up as he realized what she was trying to euphimize. “My God, are you saying...?”

“Yes, sir. Please, she and I already talked about it, and she’s embarrassed enough. There weren’t many other options, though, sir, this ship is packed right now. We’re all pretty much sleeping on top of each other. And to be fair, she’s not the first, some of the enlisted men have also--”

“It’s hard on all of us, Yeoman! No, I’m sorry, I know this was told to you in confidence, but I’m going to have to take some kind of disciplinary action. The holodeck is meant for recreation, not...that. I mean, imagine if everyone used it to...to...” Kirk waved his hand around, too flustered to complete the sentence.

McCoy took a sip of his drink and rubbed his lower lip. “Mmm. Jim, Lt. Y/LN is under my command. Why don’t you let me take care of it?”

“Oh no, sir, Janice protested. “Not...” Her voice trailed off, realizing she was probably only conveying even more sensitive information.

Kirk eyed his friend closely, but McCoy kept a completely straight face. “Alright. But I want no further reports of that rec room being used for anything except appropriate recreation. Is that clear?”

McCoy considered reminding him of the times he’d heard him and Spock practicing “hand-to-hand combat” there after hours, but thought better of it. “Yes, sir. Understood. Now, yeoman, please get the captain his salad. Sounds like his blood sugar might be running a tad low.”

Janice darted off, glad to be done with that conversation but feeling terrible about what she’d just divulged. The captain and the CMO picked up their conversation where they’d left off. All the while, though, in the back of his mind, McCoy was considering how he might handle this “personnel issue” the next time he saw you. He was also eager to find out why Janice had initially protested about him addressing it.  
  


~~~~~

After being caught by Yeoman Rand, you did your best to put both that incident and the holodeck in general out of your mind, focusing completely on your work.

Normally, your Monday shift ended at 17:00. You were headed to the crew lounge for a bite to eat when you got a page calling you back to Sickbay. Great. You turned around and headed back the way you’d come, hoping the replicators would still be open when you finished.

Normally, pages implied an emergency situation, but when you got there, it was just McCoy, doing what looked like a rather routine gallstone surgery. “Ah, Nurse,” he said. “Come on in.”

“You paged me, sir?”

“Yes. Chapel has tonight off, and I need someone to assist me with this. It’s about time you got your feet wet with surgery anyway.”

You swallowed. Okay. You could do this. He was right, anyway. You did need this experience, and you couldn’t minimize contact with him forever. The two of you worked in near silence for a few minutes, only speaking to exchange various instruments.

“So, nurse.” You jumped a little out of surprise, and he turned those blue eyes on you. “You alright there? Seem a little nervous.”

You have no idea, you thought. You didn’t want him to think you were unnerved by routine surgery, though. “No, sir, I’m fine. What were you saying?”

“I was just going to ask where you were from. You have a bit of an accent, but I can’t quite place it.”

“Oh. Um, Southern California,” you replied.

“Ah. That’s why I couldn’t place it. Never been there myself. Hear there are some lovely...beaches in that area, though. You must miss living by the ocean out here, hm?”

Your head snapped up. Shit. Did he know? Could he have checked the logs? He merely continued peering into the steri-field, though. You relaxed and continued your own work.

“Of course, I’m a bit partial to lakes and waterfalls myself.”

You dropped the regen unit this time.

“Nurse! What on earth is the matter with you? Those things aren’t free, y’know.”

“Sorry, sir,” you stammered. “Maybe I just need some caffeine.”

“Well, I’m about done here anyway.” He gave you a small smile. “You do look like you could use some rest. Why don’t you go along. I’ll finish up here.”

Normally, you would have felt terrible being dismissed after a mistake on the job, but right now you just badly wanted to get out of there before you really embarrassed yourself. Nodding politely, you beat a hasty retreat back to the cafeteria, not even noticing his knowing smirk or the gleam in his eyes as you left.

~~~~~

To both your despair and delight, that wasn’t the last encounter you’d have with the CMO that week. Despite your dropping the regen, he had apparently decided you were a competent assistant, and he had you join him several more times, citing short-handedness in the department and your need to be exposed to whatever he was doing at the moment. You weren’t sure what short-handedness he was talking about, seeing as how crowded the ship was, but you weren’t going to complain, even though every minute you spent around him just made other matters worse. Each time, the small talk was just innocuous enough to be plausibly deniable, although you could swear his accent got stronger when only you were in the room, and he seemed to hold eye contact just a few moments longer than he had to. At one point, his hand brushed over yours when you passed him the laser scalpel, and it was only by quick thinking that you stifled an actual moan (though he still looked at you strangely when you made a weird combination whimper/throat-clearing noise).

By Friday, you were about to explode. As you headed back to your quarters, you passed by the rec room in Area 39 and paused.

Fuck. You’d sworn the last time that that would be it. Janice had already caught you once, and that was about all the embarrassment you cared to deal with for several lifetimes.

On the other hand, you knew you were likely in for yet another night of tossing and turning, and it wasn’t exactly fair to the other passengers on the ship to have to be treated by a sleep-deprived nurse.

Ultimately, that was the rationalization you used as you walked toward the holodeck at the back of the rec room.

No more of those preprogrammed beach scenarios. Heaven help you, but this time, you just wanted to be in Sickbay. You whispered the directions to the control panel, arranged the prop furniture, and then double- and triple-checked that all doors were locked. You were much too wound up to think or care about how awkward it was going to be the next time you had to report for work.

You hadn’t gotten far at all into the simulation before the door opened and the CMO walked in. Weird, you thought. You hadn’t programmed him as part of it. Maybe the computer had just assumed he’d be included. He _was_ almost always there; he didn’t seem to take much, if any, personal time whatsoever. You felt more than a little creepy involving a hologram Dr. McCoy in this, but on the other hand, maybe this was what you needed to work out the tension for once and for all.

“Ah, right on time for your physical, I see...” he looked at this padd “...Lt. Y/LN?”

“Yes, sir,” you stammered.

Was this going to be some kind of checkup simulation? You shuddered, both from arousal and guilt.

The hologram doctor set his padd down on one of the cabinets and approached you.

“Well, your vitals all look fine, Lieutenant. I’ll just need you to disrobe for this next part.”

Shit, you thought. You definitely hadn’t programmed this. You really did kind of want to see where it was headed, though.

“Oh, here. Let me grab a wrap for you, my dear.”

The doctor turned around to reach for the wrap, his tunic brushing lightly against you in the process.

Something about this seemed odd. “Doctor?” you asked.

“Hmm?”

“You...touched me just now. Your shirt. It brushed on me.”

“Oh, did it? Sorry about that. I’ll try to be more careful.”

“But...how? I’ve never touched a hologram. I thought...I thought that wasn’t possible.”

“It isn’t.”

You stared at the man for a moment, watching for that subtle telltale flicker that would give him away if he was indeed a hologram. And then you realized that not only was he not flickering whatsoever, he was also close enough for you to smell the aftershave a holographic doctor wouldn’t need to use. Your stomach dropped.

“Oh my God. Sir?”

“Yes, nurse?” he said, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

“How did you...”

He smiled. “I know you’re good friends with Yeoman Rand,” he said gently, “but if you have secrets you actually want kept, you might want to confide in somebody else next time.”

You gaped at him for a moment, equal parts panicking and mortified, and then looked away, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. “I’m so sorry, sir. I...don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay, Y/LN. No real harm done.”

“I guess this means I’ll be getting written up,” you sighed.

He smiled gently. “Well, not necessarily. I’ll admit this isn’t the most appropriate use for this technology, but all things considered, there are worse ways you could have, uh...relieved your loneliness.”

You exhaled and nodded, still too embarrassed to meet his eyes but relieved.

“Of course, there are also...better ways.” His words were innocuous enough, but his tone wasn’t, and you looked up, and oh, God help you, he had that smirk/eyebrow raise combination that was half the reason you’d come in here in the first place.

You bit your lip nervously and wondered just how many beans Janice had spilled. “Like...what for example?” you whispered.

He didn’t reply verbally, just placed a warm hand on your arm. By itself, it was still a fairly innocuous gesture, but in context, you were pretty sure you knew exactly what it meant. You were too frozen in shock to actually speak, but you still whimpered slightly. The doctor’s smirk grew at that, and he stroked his fingertips up and down your arm, drawing further whimpers from you. He started doing the same to your other arm with his left hand, and now there was no mistaking his intentions. You reached up and took hold of him as well, eliciting a low rumble from deep in his chest. Slowly, never breaking eye contact until the end, he leaned forward and very softly covered your lips with his.

You couldn’t believe this was happening. It was, of course, probably the worst idea you’d ever had — making out not only with your boss, but one of the top medical officers in Starfleet — but like hell you were going to stop now. His tongue teased your lips, begging for entrance, and you granted it, winding a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in closer. He moaned softly at this, wrapping his arms around your back, and holding you almost a little too eagerly. You realized with some shock that it was possible that, hot doctor or not, he may have actually been as wound up as you were.

McCoy pressed forward into you until you were leaning back on the table, trying to brace yourself against the surge of arousal from his body right up against yours. You could feel his growing arousal pressing into you, and even at half-mast, he felt about twice as big as your ex already. You moaned, desperate for more information about this and grinding against him gently. This time, he cursed, one hot hand leaving your back to make its way slowly up your thigh, kneading and squeezing as he went. He cursed again at the feeling of your garter and the soft, bare flesh just beyond it.

You sighed hungrily at his ministrations. “Doctor...”

“Do you want to take this someplace else?” he asked huskily.

You nodded. “Where?”

“It’s pretty late and no one’s injured at the moment. Want to try the real Sickbay?” he murmured, quirking an eyebrow.

Shit. This was really happening. You nodded. He drew back, letting you stand up on barely cooperating legs. “You alright there, my dear?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, just give me a second. I wasn’t really expecting any of this.”

With an arm around you for support, he led you toward the door. When you got there, he paused momentarily. “Ah, computer, end simulation.” He smiled at you and nodded toward the hall. “Come with me.”  
  


~~~~~

Thankfully, the doctor was right. There was no one in Sickbay and you had the whole area to yourselves. He gestured for you to enter and then locked the door securely behind you.

You suddenly felt extremely awkward. The natural momentum that had been building between the two of you in the holodeck had been interrupted by your walk over here, and you weren’t really sure how to get it going again. All you could think of now was the fact that you’d just finished making out with your commanding officer and were most likely about to start doing so again.

McCoy must’ve either sensed this or felt the same way. “I, ah, was thinking I’d have a small nightcap. Care to join me?”

You nodded. “That’d be great.” Liquid courage could be pretty useful right about now.

Unlocking a cabinet, he removed a tall flask and poured two small glasses of its pale green contents. You had no idea what it was, but knowing the CMO, it was probably illegal in at least a few star systems. It did go down easily, though. The two of you sat next to each other on a biobed, sipping your drinks. The room was a bit chilly, but the heat radiating off of him more than made up for it.

“You alright, my dear? You seem a little nervous. Change your mind?”

You shook your head. “Oh. No. I’m just...I guess I’m just not used to doing this. I mean, with someone I work with.” You offered a shy smile.

He chuckled. “Believe it or not, I don’t normally do this, either.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, it’s not prohibited, but it’s not really the most professional conduct for a senior officer. Even the captain doesn’t, if you haven’t noticed, and he gets far more offers than I do.” He laughed.

“Hmm. I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh?” His eyes lit up. “Why’s that?”

Your cheeks blazed. “Oh...um, I don’t know.”

“You don’t find my temper to be intimidating?”

“I mean, maybe a little at first,” you admitted. “Once I realized it came from a good place, though, I didn’t mind so much. Actually, I, uh...think I kind of started to like it.”

McCoy gave you a warm smile. “Well, you’re the first in a long time to think that.” His mind flashed back momentarily to the last time he’d tried dating a colleague. It had begun auspiciously enough, with her completely stripping down for him outdoors on a recreation planet in order to get into a princess gown which she then proceeded to take off again in at least three other locations right out in broad daylight. It had just gone downhill from there, though, eventually ending in arguing, constant cheating accusations, and the nastiest breakup he’d had since his divorce. He’d very purposefully avoided any romantic entanglements on the ship after that, adopting a less approachable attitude mostly out of not wanting to go through that kind of fallout again.

This felt different, though, and something told him he had nothing to worry about here. In fact, he couldn’t explain why, but he felt at ease around you in a way he’d never felt with anyone on the ship, except perhaps Jim Kirk.

“Well, anyway, I’m glad the offer came from you,” was all he said, though.

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, maybe you hadn’t noticed, but I’ve kind of had my eye on you since you came on board, too. I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, of course. But, when I found out about your, ah, rec room adventures, I figured maybe it couldn’t hurt to get to know you a little better.”

“Oh? Tease the hell out of me is more like it.”

“It worked, though, didn’t it?”

The two of you shared a laugh. You couldn’t really deny that.

Whatever was in that glass was relaxing you just enough that this no longer felt like a junior officer talking to her boss, but just two people interested in each other. It seemed to be having a similar effect on him. He’d scooted a little closer to you, and he had the one arm supporting himself behind you, ready to wrap around you as soon as the situation read right.

“Would you, ah, like to try again?”

You nodded. “Where were we?”

“Right about here, I think.” His scent, a woodsy aftershave mixed with antiseptic, was enveloping you, and you felt a surge of warmth as that arm behind you embraced you gently. He leaned toward you.

“Are you sure the door’s locked?”

He laughed. “No one’s getting in here until I say so. Now...”

He turned your chin up with one warm finger, and pressed the gentlest of kisses to your mouth. After only a moment, the kiss deepened, and you ran your hands up his arms and around his shoulders, earning a soft moan from the man.

McCoy leaned forward, gently pushing you back on the biobed. You hesitated a moment, not wanting to rush it, but the way he was kissing you felt so good that you gave up on that in short order. He ran one large hand around the back of your head, cradling it as the two of you stretched out on the bed, his lean frame resting comfortably atop yours.

You could feel him hardening again, and you ground up into him. “Dammit, Y/LN,” he swore, returning the gesture and attacking your neck. You ground into him once again and he gasped. “Honey, you keep doing that and this is gonna be over before it starts.”

“Okay, fair enough.” A sharp rush ran through you at the knowledge that he was that turned on already. You backed off on the grinding, though, and instead reached up and under his tunic, eager to see more of that black undershirt he’d been flashing teasing glimpses of for weeks now. He pulled away for a second to lift the tunic off entirely, leaving just the undershirt for you to admire.

You gasped. The shapeless medical tunic McCoy usually wore looked beautiful next to his blue eyes, but it hadn’t done much to prepare you for the slim, well-built muscle tone the undershirt was clinging to. “Oh, wow,” you said, staring in admiration. He grinned broadly at your response.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” You weren’t sure whether it was the low light or his current mood, but he looked a good 10 years younger at the moment.

You teased your fingers down the front of him, nodding. “A few things, actually.”

You turned your attentions to the waistband of his trousers, pulling the shirt out, but he grabbed your hand. “Mm-mm. Not yet. My turn. First, those boots.”

As you reached down to remove them, he ran his hand up along your back and slowly undid the magnetic closures on your uniform dress. You gasped when the chilly air hit your skin, and again when a warm hand started exploring your bare skin. And then unfastened your bra.

You looked up. “Hey! No fair. It was my turn!”

“Oh, so it was. And what are you gonna do about it?” His eyes twinkled in the dim light.

It was hard to tell who started what next. One by one, shirts, pants, and dresses were eagerly snatched off and thrown down amid hot, messy kisses, and before you knew it, you were both down to your last articles of underwear, you were under the covers, and he was back on top of you, grinding into you in earnest now.

“Sir...” you breathed, drawing a loud growl from him. He pulled back for a moment. “Hmm,” he said. “Can I call you by your first name, Y/LN?”

You had to laugh. Here you were, just about fully naked in bed together, and he was still being the consummate southern gentleman. You told him as much, and he laughed. “Well, you can use mine, too, if you want to. Although,” he whispered in your ear, “I also don’t mind you calling me ‘sir.’”

Of course he would have an authority kink. You were glad you hadn’t known about that earlier. It might’ve cost you what little sanity you’d had left.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Y/N.”

You shivered at the sound of your name in that accent. “Everything,” you breathed, before you could think of a more dignified answer.

He smirked. “Well, in order for me to do that, the rest of this is gonna need to come off.”

You nodded. This was it. Lifting your butt a bit, you wriggled out of the last bit of underwear on your body. He did the same, and you gasped again. Holy shit, he was well endowed. Fairly long and quite thick, and from the look of it, throbbing hard. How did this guy _not_ have offers left and right?

His eyes lit up even more at your expression of awe. “I take it you like what you see?” he asked.

You nodded emphatically.

“You don’t have to just look, y’know. You can touch, too. That’s what I intend to do here.” He leaned in, capturing your lips again while cupping a breast in his large, warm hand.

Slowly, shyly, you accepted the invitation, letting your hands stray downward, stroking his chest and sides, teasing around his hips, and finally coming to rest around that thick length. He let out a deep moan at the contact. “Oh, that’s it, sweetheart. Keep going.”

Encouraged by his reaction, you began stroking up and down the shaft, paying close attention to his groans and sighs. He was thrusting into your hand now, leaking precum and murmuring your name. “You ok, doctor?” you teased. He had stopped what he was doing and was just groaning and panting. “Oh honey, your hands. They’re so soft.”

“Feel good?” you asked coyly. He nodded emphatically, thrusting harder. You added a second hand, teasing his scrotum and then squeezing it very lightly in rhythm with your stroking.

“Y/N...” he gasped. “Sweetheart, you’re going to make me come.” It _had_ been a long time for him, and he’d already been riled up for weeks, if he was honest, and even moreso since he’d found out about your dilemma. The skillful way your soft hands were gripping and massaging him now was just about too much.

“Shh, sir. Just enjoy it.” You could always go for a second round, you thought. As needy as you were for your own relief, this beautiful man falling apart like this at just your touch was too good a show to pass up.

“No, honey. I don’t want to come so soon.”

“Are you sure?” you asked, twisting your wrist and earning a tortured moan from him.

“Very sure. In fact,” he said, grinning, “maybe I should just make sure you aren’t too tempted.” Before you knew what was happening, you were being pushed back on the bed with your arms above your head, and soft straps came down and locked shut around your wrists.

“Sir, what the--” He had your arms pinned back and securely tied down in the biobed restraints. You struggled fruitlessly against the soft straps. You couldn’t move an inch.

“I’ve always wanted to do this. Now now,” he chuckled, cupping your cheek and smiling as you struggled, deeply relishing the sight of you bound and helpless, with bare breasts completely open and vulnerable to his gaze. “They’re pretty strong, my dear. If they could contain Sulu when he was filled up with polywater, I’m afraid you don’t stand a chance.” He looked at your bare form, trailing warm fingertips down your cleavage and grinning wickedly when you arched into his touch. “Now, what am I going to do with you?” He was going to enjoy this.

“Whatever it is you do, can you get on with it?”

“So impatient,” he drawled. “I have it on good authority that you’ve been waiting weeks for me to do this. What’s a few more minutes?” Settling back on top of you, he pushed your thighs apart enough to slot himself between them. “Mm, that’s better, now isn’t it?”

You rolled your eyes at his teasing, although as long as he kept going, you didn’t really care. All you really cared about right now was getting him inside you. If he wanted to do that with you strapped down and begging a little, you were willing to meet him halfway.

That wasn’t going to happen for a while, though, apparently. McCoy was taking his time, enjoying teasing the hell out of you. He trailed his lips down your neck, nibbling and nipping until he got to your breasts. Cursing softly in admiration, he kneaded and pinched the one while teasing the other with his mouth, biting and sucking and trailing his tongue around the sensitive peak, making you moan and writhe. You tried to no avail to rub yourself against him, needing friction badly. “Everything alright?” he teased, as though he didn’t know the answer.

You nodded. “Please,” you begged.

“Please, what?”

You rolled your eyes. “Please, _sir_.”

“Is there something in particular you need, sweetheart?”

“Touch me,” you whined.

“Hmm. But I am touching you.”

“You know what I mean. Lower. Please!”

“Oh. Hmm.” He brushed his fingers across your hip. “There?”

“No!”

“Oh. Perhaps here?” he asked, stroking your inner thigh.

“Close but...no cigar, doc,” you panted.

“Hmm. Well, I’m stumped, sweetheart. Afraid you’re just going to have to tell me.”

“Dammit, doc,” you swore, wishing you could just grab his hand and show him. “Where they just were but higher up.”

“Hmm. You’ll have to be more specific, nurse. Come, I thought you would’ve taken anatomy courses. You know the proper terms for these things.”

“And I thought you were supposedly a gifted psychiatrist? Maybe put some of those skills to use here, doc.”

His eyes widened and flashed with mischief. “Ooh, sass-mouthing me now, are we, missy?” he drawled. “I’m afraid I can’t just let that go.” He drew back and, with hot hands, stroked and massaged your inner thighs until you were writhing and pleading. You had to be ridiculously wet at this point, judging by the way his fingers were slipping over you even that far down. Keeping his eyes focused on yours, he bent down, as though he were going to use his mouth, but stopped just short of doing anything you actually needed, sticking to just nibbling and kissing around the periphery.

“Had enough?” You nodded, desperate to get him back on track.

“Now maybe you’re ready to answer my question seriously.”

You were completely out of shame at this point. “Alright,” you panted. “I need your fingers inside me and your mouth back on my tits. And then, I really need you to fuck me. _Sir_. Is that specific enough for you, or do you want me to draw you a diagram?”

He groaned at the sound of those words on your lips. “Close enough,” he growled. He pushed your legs up and back so he could get a better look at you. Normally being exposed like this made you shy as hell, but the hunger and admiration in his eyes as he took in the view was powerfully reassuring. Holding your gaze and licking his lip in concentration, he finally answered your pleading by stroking his thumb very lightly up your slit. “God, you’re beautiful, Y/N.”

The long-awaited contact was too much, and you cried out in relief. “Oops, sorry,” you whispered sheepishly.

“It’s okay, my dear. You can be as loud as you want. The soundproofing is on. Come on. Let me hear how much you like it.” He reclined next to you, kissing your neck and stroking small, light circles around your clit. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Fuck, sir,” you moaned, squirming and arching against his touch. “It feels so good.”

McCoy smirked, thoroughly enjoying the reactions he was getting out of you. He was agonizingly hard at this point, but he still wanted to tease you a bit more. If he was going to be screwing a subordinate, he at least wanted to make it well worth both your whiles and give you an experience you wouldn’t soon forget. He leaned down and kissed your ears and neck while continuing to rub and stroke your swollen flesh. Then, without warning, he eased one thick finger and then a second up into your heat.

Maybe it was the relief of finally being filled with something. In any case, you moaned and clenched down hard around him, and he squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. “Fuck, you’re so tight, sweetheart. I can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Then pardon my language, sir,” you panted, “but what the _fuck_ are you waiting for?”

Unable to answer that question himself at this point, he growled and rolled over on top of you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss. Holding himself in one hand, he rubbed his head against your entrance, coating himself in your moisture. “Such a smart mouth,” he hissed. “Is this what you want, girl? It’s a little more than just a finger. Are you ready for that?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re a little wise-ass who should be put in her place more often.”

“No time like the present, sir.”

He narrowed his eyes and growled again. “That so?” Without further warning, he thrust forward.

You drew in a sharp breath as he entered you, just the head of him nudging inside at first. Even dripping wet as you were, it had been a while for you and definitely a long time since you’d even encountered a cock even approaching this size. He paused and looked at you to make sure you were alright. You nodded at him to keep going. He bit his lip a little and hummed appreciatively as he thrust again, inching in a little further. He gasped and swore at the tight heat surrounding him.

“Mmm...no backtalk now, is there?” His words were teasing, but his tone wasn’t, and it sounded like he was having difficulty controlling himself.

“Get ON with it, doc,” you complained, annoyed that he was still only about a third of the way in.

“Mmm, patience, honey,” he murmured, his voice more than slightly strained. “Besides, not much you can do about it at the moment, is there?”

You scowled, wriggling against the restraints.

“So wet,” he observed, reaching down to tease your clit. “I’ll bet you’d like some more, hmm? Ask me nicely and I might let you have it.”

Fuck, this guy was a massive tease. Scowling again, you wrapped your legs around him and pulled him toward you, drawing a loud groan from him as you hit upon what you didn’t know was one of his biggest turn-ons. “Does that answer your question?”

He cursed, and his next thrust was harder, pushing himself into you more insistently. The filthy-sounding growls of pleasure right by your ear made you even more eager, and you rolled your hips against him, desperate to feel and hear more of the same. “Almost there, sweetheart. You haven’t gotten to the biggest part, though.”

You groaned as he pushed the rest of the way in. He hadn’t been kidding; the base of him was even thicker, and between that and his tip pressing deep inside you, you realized you couldn’t have taken much more if you’d tried. He exhaled shakily, pressing a deep, sensual kiss to your lips and giving you both a few moments to adjust to the sensation of him fully inside you. This might turn out to be the biggest mistake of your career, but the way he was filling you up and stretching you out was well worth the risk.

“I’m going to start moving, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you managed to gasp. “Can you untie me, though?”

McCoy considered. As much as he was enjoying the ability to tease that the restraints afforded him, it had also been a very long time since he had been held. He normally felt awkward asking for that kind of thing, afraid that it might be met with laughter or, even worse, contempt, but he had a feeling that despite your sarcastic tendencies, you and he might be on the same page about that. 

“Well, that all depends. Can you behave yourself?”

“You have me pinned down a couple of different ways here, doc,” you grinned. “How much damage do you really think I could do?”

“That remains to be seen, smart-mouth. Nevertheless...”

Quirking an eyebrow at your continued sassiness, he reached up and released your wrists. Immediately, you wrapped your arms around him, and he involuntarily shivered in delight at the affection. You caught on instantly and upped the ante by pulling him back in for another soft, slow, sensual kiss, running your hand through his hair as you did.

McCoy shivered again and groaned deeply at your gentle affections. For all his bluster and teasing, the CMO was turning out to be a surprisingly romantic lover.

“Y/N,” he murmured.

“You like that, sir?”

“You have no idea.”

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll keep doing it if you start moving.” You smirked and raised an eyebrow.

You’d expected him to respond gently, given the tenderness you’d just shared, by easing back into you; instead, he withdrew and snapped his hips back into you rather suddenly, grinning at the gasp of surprise and pleasure it got out of you. “Mmmm, is that right,” he teased, as he leaned back in, nipping at your neck and repeating the motion. You gasped again, sighing, “Doctor,” this time. Satisfied with the feedback he was getting, he continued thrusting, picking up a steady, rough rhythm.

“This what you needed? Hm? Ooh, I think it is.” He punctuated his words with rough, determined thrusts of his cock. “So polite and professional. Can’t just come out and admit you just want a good...hard... _fuck_.”

You whined. He wasn’t wrong, but somehow it all sounded at least ten times filthier — and hotter — when he said it that way and in that accent. His hot hands wandered up and down your torso, gripping and groping, and squeezing harder when they got a positive reaction.

“Ooh, like that, honey? Is that the spot?” You whined wordlessly. With hands like those, every part of your body might as well have been “the spot.”

“Is this what you think about when we’re in here together? Hm? My hands on you like this? Is that why you drop medical equipment? Hoping I’ll flip up that little skirt of yours and show you what’s what? Mmm, that would be fun, wouldn’t it? Just bend you over my desk and show you who’s in charge around here? Would you like that, sweetheart? Make an example out of you?”

You couldn’t summon actual words to reply, just hanging on and rolling your hips against him, moaning as he continued to pump into you and whisper affectionate filth right into your ear. He angled himself a little differently then, and his next thrust hit just right, filling you with a pleasure you hadn’t known existed. “Mm, that’s it, my dear,” he whispered, smirking at the sobs of ecstasy pouring out of you. “Good girl. Don’t worry, I know exactly what you need. You come to me from now on, you hear? I’ll take care of you, sure enough.”

The biobed had initially been off when you’d gotten onto it, but at some point, one of you must have hit the controls accidentally. The screen was now lit up, and in addition to the drone of electricity above you, you could hear two steadily increasing, pulsing noises. It took a moment, focused as you were on the way his accent sounded at maximum strength and feeling of everything he was doing to your body before you realized it was your heartbeats, which were becoming more rapid with each passing moment as he railed into you.

McCoy was too far gone to care at this point, snaking his arm up your back to support you as he picked up speed. The way you were holding him had ignited something in him and brought to the surface needs he hadn’t even been aware of in ages. It seemed much too soon to call it lovemaking, seeing as how you still really barely knew each other, but this was much more intense than ordinary hookup sex. He pressed hungry kisses against your neck, collarbone, and everything else his mouth could reach as he continued to thrust into you, overwhelmed by the warmth of your embrace, your exquisite tightness around him, and the helpless cries of his name and title pouring out of your mouth as the tension built. He would’ve liked to continue this sweet torture all night, but he knew he’d be lucky to last another couple of minutes at this rate.

The fierce friction where you were joined was now just about unbearable, and neither of you were capable of teasing anymore, just groaning helplessly together with each withdrawal and slam of his hips into yours. The two separate rhythms on the biobed had synced up, and there were no longer two separate pulses, just one very strong one. “Honey,” he begged, “please say you’re close.”

“I’m so close,” you gasped.

“Can I finish inside you?”

“God, yes. Please, sir. Want your come inside me.”

He cursed loudly at your explicit invitation. This was another of his biggest turn-ons, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so accepted, so completely welcome in his partner’s body. He rubbed your clit harder and more insistently, totally caught up in the moment and wanting to make sure you were enjoying this every bit as much as he was.

It didn’t take much to prove that was the case. A few more moments of him kissing you messily and rubbing you in rhythm with his thrusts was all you could stand. With a long cry of his name into his mouth, you succumbed to the pleasure, squeezing your thighs around him and holding on for dear life as his thick cock pumped you through an intense orgasm. It just went on and on, aided by the doctor groaning profanities as he reached the edge himself. 

“Oh honey, fuck,” he sobbed, “ughh, here it comes.” He gripped your hip hard enough to bruise as he gave you several hard, final strokes before coming inside you like a flood, letting out a series of loud groans at the pleasure he’d gone without far too long. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close to you as he rode out his high and filled you with his hot release, murmuring your name almost worshipfully as he did.

He collapsed on you slightly, and you lay there quietly for a while, just enjoying the afterglow and the feel of his body against and still inside of yours. Gradually, your pulses separated and eased back down to normal. “Damn biobed,” he muttered, and you clenched a little at the way his accent had become so much stronger from your recent activities.

He reached over and tried turning it off, but to no avail — the screen insisted on staying on. “Oh well, it’ll shut itself off in a minute or two. We should probably get out of here anyway, in case M’Benga feels like burning some midnight oil in the lab.”

Your eyes flew open. “Wait a minute. Are you telling me he could’ve walked in at any time? You said the door was locked!”

“Oh, it is. But senior staff do have the passcode. Of course, we also have the passcode to the rec rooms. So, it’s not all bad.” He grinned.

Before you could respond with any indignation, McCoy leaned down and captured your lips in a soft, tender kiss before gently pulling out of you. The two of you sat up, and he handed you your uniform dress. He cleared his throat. “You’re, ah, more than welcome to join me for the evening if you’d like. No obligation, of course.” He didn’t want you to feel pressured to spend the night, but he’d really enjoyed the feeling of your arms around him earlier and was hoping for that to continue if you were up to it.

A few minutes later, after washing up, both of you put on fresh black undershirts from his dresser and settled down to sleep in his quarters. The bed wasn’t a big one, but that didn’t matter so much, since he seemed intent on holding you very close to him. You rested your head on his chest and idly traced patterns into the soft fabric, enjoying the feeling of his arms around you and the strong, soothing rhythm of his heartbeat, this time right under your ear. 

“I meant what I said back there, by the way,” he murmured sleepily.

“What?”

“If you get to feeling like that again, I’d like you to come to me. I mean, assuming you’d be up for an encore. And it doesn’t have to be for just that, either. If you wanted to get together outside of work, that’d be fine, too.”

You pulled away slightly and looked up at him. The look on his face was both nervous and hopeful. “Are you asking me out, sir?”

“Could be.” He smiled and yawned.

You gave him a light squeeze. “Sounds good to me. Careful what you offer about the other, though. I might be ready for that encore before you know it...even, say, in a couple hours.”

He grinned and kissed you. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
